winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Niobe
Queen Niobe is Aisha's mother and the Queen of Andros. She has a lot of purely strong and close motherly love for Aisha. She also made the choice of Aisha marrying Nabu. She asks for Aisha's forgiveness because she made the choice of who Aisha will marry, but she also says it is a lucky guess. Niobe does not appear much. She came to Alfea to ask for forgiveness from Aisha stating that she should not have made a choice for Aisha to marry Nabu, other than that episode she only appears in Andros. Niobe mainly appears in Season 3. Appearance Niobe has tan skin like Flora and grey-blue eyes. She has red hair and light pink lips and brown hair with pale blond stripes.Niobe wears a blue dress and a sky bandana and aqua colored earrings. She also wears a violet skinned necklace with a aqua pearl on it. Personality Niobe is kind, well-behaved and proper but she can let loose once in awhile and enjoy herself, for example when she visited Alfea for Mother's Day and was seen dancing. She is also very brave but can be easily frightened, loyal, and sometimes very worried. However, she is very loving and caring as shown in Season 3. Series |-|Season 3= Niobe is shown in this season. First she makes a decision which upsets Aisha for marrying a man called Nabu. Aisha however, disagrees but Niobe tells her that people in Andros makes wedding decisions by their parents. Later, when the Winx go to Andros to stop Valtor, they see that the Omega Dimension's portal open. Aisha want to go but Niobe is too worried. However for the planet she tells Aisha to go but to be careful. Her next appearance is at Alfea. She forgives Aisha for deciding who she should marry. But also includes that the man was a lucky guess. Then they have a little talk. Niobe's appearance in this season plays a crucial role in the relationship between Aisha and Nabu. She initially is for forcing Aisha to marry. |-|Season 5= Niobe is seen to be communicating with her daughter about Andros's condition after Tritannus escaped from prison and join the Trix to rule the Magic Dimension. She's later seen again, talking to Aisha at Andros' palace. When King Oritel invited the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension to Domino to discuss ways to defeat Tritannus, Queen Niobe was present along with her husband. In the final episode, she and her husband were trapped in the palace as it began to be submerged underwater but both were saved by the Winx. And after King Neptune and Queen Ligea returned to normal, Niobe was there to welcome them back and attends the celebration for the defeat of Tritannus on Andros. |-|Season 6= Niobe visits Alfea for Mother's Day. Although it was suppose to be a party with dancing Niobe kept her calm and proper demeanor until she was urged by Vanessa to join in on the dancing. Trivia *Her name means "Fern" in Greek. Category:Royalty Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Andros Category:Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Aisha Category:Season 5 Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Season 6